


Sometimes, It's All You Have

by viciouswishes



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-17
Updated: 2006-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 20:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13038915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: Setting: Post-"War Zone"Summary: For fanfic100 017 brown, Gunn's mother wore a long brown coat.





	Sometimes, It's All You Have

Gunn's mother wore a long brown coat. His grandma said she vainly thought she looked like Pam Grier, but Gunn remembers how soft it was against his face. She'd hug him goodnight before she went to work the night shift. The coat smelled like cigarettes and the lavender perfume she wore. He almost remembers more about it than he does of his mother.

When she died, Alonna took the coat with them. It was always too big and always too ragged. People handed her change as she sat on the curbside.

Gunn buries the coat and all the women he'd loved with it.


End file.
